


The Little Lamb and the Fox

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Baggins AU's [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was just a sheep from the Shire, and he was fine with that. He wasn't fine with a wizard and 13 dwarrows reminding him about everything he didn't have.</p><p>!ON HIATUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“As the light reflects off of the stone it creates a spectrum of colors, but only if it is in this shape, a prism.”

 

Bilbo stared up in wonder at Elrond, the snow owl elf looked at him with kindness. His eyes left the owl-elf as he watched the colors dance around the room, it was beautiful. His ears were perked up and his tail was nearly wagging, it would have been very embarrassing if Elrond's feathers weren't also puffed up in joy.

 

The two had been talking for hours, mostly because the dwarrows couldn't leave yet, not til the moon was in the perfect alignment to read the hidden ruins. The elves had welcomed them with open arms, their heads and wings showing nothing but respect and joy. The dwarrows on the other hand had been furious; hissing, ears pulled back, and tails fluffed up in rage. Even the ever kind Balin had hissed at the elves and puffed up, it was very frightful for him to see the usually calm Dire wolves angry.

 

It was a painful reminder that his carnivorous friends were just that, carnivores. Hobbits, unlike dwarrows, were mainly herbivores. While men would be just about anything, but it mostly varied by region. Elves were always birds, graceful and pretty. Unlike orcs, who were just orc, the living creatures of Middle Earth; Men, Elves, Dwarrows, and Hobbits were all part animal. It was that animal part that determined a lot of their personalities most of the time.

 

Being a sheep, Bilbo was timid, he didn't like danger and even his best friend Hamfest, who was a sheepdog, sent his instincts in a tizzy. He didn't really care that there were no other sheep or heard animals that weren't dogs around his area of the Shire, at lest he didn't care til a wizard and 13 dwarrows re-awoken his flock instincts. He was perfectly fine til they showed up and sent him in a mild panic when Fili and Kili almost killed themselves on a beer barrel. The two leopards had sent Bilbo into a protective fit, he embarrassingly acted like they were his lambs.

 

And the song, reminding him that he was without a flock. It reminded him that no matter how hard he pretended he was alone, vulnerable. Reminding him in his dreams that night that he was the only sheep in that part of the shire.

 

Shaking the thoughts away with a stern reminder that he was with the elves, looking at one of the greatest light shows of his life. Elrond had been nothing, but polite and kind to him. The elf was accompanied by the constant instinctual whisper about how Elrond would make a good head of the flock. He shock those away, he was fine for now, he didn't need a flock, not yet.

 

Shaking away Elrond's worries with a smile, Bilbo didn't want the elf to worry, after all Elrond was under the impression that the dwarrows were his flock mates. After consoling his friend the two talked for hours, their voices light with laughter and amusement. It was shattered by the two being called for dinner.

 

Dinner, like always was fantastic, but awkward. It was ten times worse when Elrond and him walking into the room together, at the same time. The company was on their feet in a second, Thorin's roar echoing throughout the dinning hall, Dwalins growl reverberated in Bilbo's bones, and Bifurs snarls left Bilbo's knees shaking.

 

His ears and tail flopped down with a whimper, he didn't mean to make them so mad. He just wanted to spend sometime with Elrond and learn something new. Gripping the prism to his chest tightly, the little sheep ran out the room as Thorin's voice rang out, “Burglar, what are you doing with the elf?”

 

Hiding under one of the beds in the guest room seemed like such a good idea, it was a tight fit and no one ever came here. Sniffling into his jacket he thought about the black tigers roar of rage and the hisses of disapproval. The company was so mad at him, they wouldn't want him anymore. Thorin already didn't want him, but now the whole company didn't want him. His flock didn't want him.

 

Tears ran down his face, even his Took relatives didn't really want him, he was always teased about how small his horns were. Even now as a fully matured adult, his horns were hidden by his hair. He didn't fit in with the squirrels or the pigs, and the dog thought it was funny to chase him. He was alone, no one wanted him.

 

Someone must have heard his sobbing because a voice softly called out, “Mister Baggins?”

 

Scuttling backwards as the light was obstructed by a head, Bilbo was surprised to see it was Ori. The youngest fox, looking to be a mix between a Arctic fox and a Red fox. Ori's ears were pulled back and his tail was between his legs. He couldn't make it under the bed, but he tried, he wiggled around til he was stuck and his arms still couldn't reach their lamb.

 

Grunting when he couldn't move anymore Ori sagged and waited for his brothers to find him. Til then he had to console their little burglar lamb. Speaking softly he called out, his nose scrunched up with the smell of tears, “Mister Baggins, please come out.”

 

Ori watched as Bilbo shook his head, the foxes eyebrows rounded up in confusion, “Why not? It's dirty under here and you might get sick from all this dust.”

 

No one could blame him for being worried, their smallest member was curled up in a ball hiding under a bed. He may have been small by fox standers, but their lamb was tiny. Ori could lift Bilbo with one arm, it sent them all into a tizzy at the thought of their burglar being harmed. With that thought Ori suddenly snarled, “Did the elf hurt you, if he hurt you, I swear I'll... I'll rip off his wings.”

 

Bilbo was taken back by the snarl and threat, Ori wasn't violent. The lad had been nothing but sweet and shy. Shaking his head again, he swallowed his tears and spoke with a voice scratchy from crying, “No, Lord Elrond has been nothing but kind to me.”

 

“Then please come out,” Ori whined, his whine was a high pitch cry, “Please, everyone's worried about you.”

 

He could stay here til every one calmed down and didn't want him, or he could face the music and have everyone still need him. Biting his lip Bilbo nodded and slowly crawled forward, only to scuttle back a few times when Ori would suddenly reach for him. After a few minutes of awkwardly dancing around, Ori finally grabbed him by the arm and pulled them both out from under the bed.

 

The young fox not noticing how he shrank away from the fox's preening. Ori just fussed with getting the dust off of him and making sure that he wasn't injured. Before taking his hand and pulling him out of the guest room that they never used. He fallowed as Ori lead him back to the dinning room, they were greeted by Thorin's low growl.

 

“-You hurt our lamb, I swear I will rip off your wings and use them as feather dusters.”

 

“I have him!” Ori broke Thorin's rant with a smile, “He's unharmed, just a little dusty.”

 

Thorin rounded on the two, his voice low with anger and worry, “What were you thinking running off like that?”

 

Bilbo shook at the snarl, he really wanted to leave, but Ori wouldn't let him. So here he was, a little sheep facing down a black tiger, two dire wolves, two porcupines, two leopards, a badger, two minks, and three foxes. The odds were very much against him, he couldn't help but give a small whimper.

 

When Elrond tried to move forward to help his friend he was stopped by the two dire wolves. The oldest, whom looked to be very kind and calm snarled at him, while the youngest, who's knuckle dusters were to be quite feared snapped a set of sharp teeth at him. Eying the two with with caution, only to glance at his friend for a second he gave a defeated sigh and stepped back. He watched in amusement though when one of the the porcupines began to fuss about the lamb and start to put some allergy salve on Bilbo's nose.

 

Oin growled under his breath, like his brother his quills were up in anger. The elf had the nerve to try to take away their little lamb. Then the elf sent their little lamb sprinting away to get dust every where, it was a miracle that Bilbo could even see. After smothering their little lamb's nose in ointment, he gave the company his nod of approval, their burglar would be fine.

 

Nori wasn't convinced, he saw how their lamb shrunk back from everyone, even though the hobbit was smiling and Thorin was grooming the little thing, he knew something was wrong. He did snort when Thorin began to strait out groom Bilbo, like one would a cub. Their lamb was young, but not that young. Watching as Thorin declared that the company wasn't going to eat dinner and that no elf was to touch their lamb, Nori nodded in agreement, he would deal with it latter.

 

Right now, he had to make sure that the elf understood just how serious they were.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo shrunk back from the attention as soon as he could, the dwarrows didn't give him a moment of space. He did however, like that Thorin finally approved of him, and that Bofur's pranks had died down a level. The mink was nice, but a little cruel in pranking him. Bombur, the large mink, didn't gain to many brownie points by sitting on him either.

 

The whole company had been mothering him, Dori, the half Red and Grey fox was the worst. He couldn't go anywhere without the foxes stalking him, Dori would mother and preen him and Ori would preen and look for approval. Nori, now Nori he hadn't seen since the confrontation in the dinning hall, but he had seen the look the dwarf had. That look, with hood set eyes and twisted grin, had Bilbo shivering.

 

Shaking his head, he decided it was best to just not ask, it was better to just watch Ori knit. He watched as Ori hummed and knitted on, the patter was simple, a seeded stitch. He watched lalled into a trance; knit, purl, knit, purl, knit...

 

Resting his head on Dori's shoulder, he hummed along with Ori. The foxes weren't so bad, they treated him like a flock. That was nice, it was nice to have a flock. Ori had hissed at any elf that came near, one had challenged the fox only to be beaten down by Dwalin, the wolf snarling at the elf for touching Ori's sleeve.

 

Dwalin was nice to have by too, the wolf's tail thumped contently against Ori's, Bilbo giggled, the two were cute. Ori would stutter and Dwalin would only slightly back off before invading the younger's space again. It was like watching an intricate dance. Dwalin would push, Ori would pull back, Dwalin would pull back only slightly, then he would push again. The two fallowing a never ending pattern.

 

Bilbo sighed, it would be nice to have that. He didn't know how long he had his flock, and he would be alone if he ever returned to the Shire. No one would be waiting there for him, and that was fine, it was odd for that one farm dog to continue chasing him.

 

Humming he didn't notice when Nori returned, not til the dwarf was leaning over him and Dori. Looking up both Dori and Bilbo gave a startled call, Dori's voice gaining the attention of everyone, “Mahal, what happened to you?”

 

Nori just shrugged his shoulders, but the Grey fox's twisted smirk said it all. He was slightly ruffled, his braids a bit loose, and their was a feather or two on his clothes. Sitting down next to the startled lamb, he gave Bilbo a small smile. He took in the wide eyes that were neither green nor blue, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Well,” Bilbo blinked back at the fox, purposely ignoring the furred tail that brushed over his hip.

 

“That's good,” Nori stated as he began to pick under his nails with one of his many trusted knives. It was cute really, how the little lamb shook in his grip, he understood how the elf might have felt.

 

“Nori?” Bilbo waited til Nori hummed in confirmation, “Why are there feathers on your clothes?”

 

Not bothering to glance up Nori spoke so that only Bilbo could hear him, Dori had moved to try to run off Dwalin. “I saw a problem and I made sure that said problem never happened again.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The elf,” Nori seethed, “will know better than to hurt you ever again.”

 

“Those aren't, oh by the green lady,” Bilbo blanched as he looked around at the company, looking at anything that wasn't Nori. “Please tell me you didn't.”

 

Nori finally looked at the whimpering lamb, the little things ears were limp and Bilbo's tail was tucked under the hobbit. Glancing to make sure that no one was watching, after he was satisfied that everyone was minding their own business he elaborated. “I didn't hurt the elf too much, I just pulled a few feathers when he thought he was safe to make a point. He's not dead or bleeding in his room if that's what you're worried about.”

 

He ended his statement with a small kiss to the lamb cheek, pulling back he watched with a grin as the lamb sputtered. He didn't know it the redness was from embarrassment or from anger, but it looked good on Bilbo's face either way.

 

After slowly gaining his whits, Bilbo wanted nothing more than to slap the smug look off of the fox's face. Narrowing his eyes he hissed at Nori, “You better apologies before we leave.”

 

He didn't say anything about the kiss, he didn't know if it was a grooming thing like with Thorin or not. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he looked away from Nori to watch the company slowly turn in for the night. Everyone was curling up on the many cushions and pillows on the floor. The fire was still burning bright thanks to Gloin's enthusiasm, it was warm and he was so tired and ready for the day to be over with.

 

It was time for sleep, Bilbo mussed as he moved to get up, only to be pulled back into Nori's side. The fox giving a hiss at his next attempt to move away. Huffing he decided it was just better to not fight the dwarf, obviously Nori was being protective, seeing him as nothing more than a little lamb. As Fili and Kili so lovingly dubbed him, when the two first saw him opening up his door they had confused him for being a child, then proceeded to try to mother him til they almost killed them selves over beer.

 

Grumbling he turned over to use Nori as a pillow, “I'm not a child.”

 

Nori chuckled as the lamb's horns butted against his side playfully, “I know.” Grinning madly he leaned down over the yawning lamb, “I'm very glad for that.”

 

The little lamb may not have known, but Bilbo would very soon, he was more than pleased with how their courting had gone so far. Usually he couldn't stand being near someone for more than a day, but their little lamb, he could spend years upon years with Bilbo. The hobbit had passed the courting time of three weeks, had accepted his gifts, and understood that he was the alpha.

 

Nuzzling the curls near Bilbo's temple with his nose, he inhaled the lamb's unique sent. Kissing the lambs temple he relished the squeak that he got for his efforts. Grinning as Bilbo tried to pull away he captured the hobbit's lips in a chaste kiss.

 

With his face aflame, Bilbo released a squeak, “Nori!”

 

Curling over his hobbit so the lamb couldn't escape Nori hummed in recognition. Curling his tail under the hobbit's head, he spoke into the hobbit's ear, “We'll speak of this in the morning, til then sleep.”

 

The hobbit huffed and head butted Nori's chin, but resigned to being trapped under the fox's warm body. Chuckling Nori looked around one more time to make sure it was safe, Dori was still hissing at Dwalin, cornering the large dire wolf. Only Thorin was awake, the black tiger's tail batted the floor with a mix of annoyance and joy.

 

Throin nodded when Nori made eye contact with him, he knew better than to get between his spy master and said spy master's goal. Turning back to watch the balcony and door, he looked over his territory, it wasn't complete yet, but it was full. Sending an elf that walked by the door a vicious growl, he would protect his territory, all of it. Every single dwarf and hobbit in it was his, and he dared any elf to try to take it from him.

 

Giving a startled hiss when Bofur's head laid on his hip, he gave his mate a swat in the face with his tail. Bofur may have been right about their lamb, but that didn't mean that he was going to give his mink a kiss in front of the whole company, honor be damned.

 

Bofur just laughed before settling in for the night, he knew everything would turn out fine. He also knew that his king owed him a lovely little peck before the whole company, with that thought he drifted off with hopes for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks, elvish interruptions, and bets finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Got a bit of writers block with this one. Nori, how do I even?

 Nori woke pleasantly, his back wasn't aching and his front was pleasantly warm from his little lamb. Sighing Nori thumped his tail in happiness, and he buried his nose in the copper curls of his sheep. He pulled back with a snort when he rubbed up against his sleeve and not soft curls. Blinking sleepily he looked down at the satin pillow where he and Bilbo slept on, only to find no Bilbo.

 

Rearing up he bared his teeth, Bilbo had been beneath him very recently; the lamb's warmth and scent all around him. His twitching ears didn't hear any sound of Bilbo, growling he pushed past Gloin and Bombur, who came to tell him about breakfast. He had a mate to find and save from some feathered fools.

 

Bofur watched as Nori left in a huff, the fox's ears pulled back and tail puffed up. Bombur and him shared a look, the two minxes just giving a laugh at Nori's expense. Bifur wandered over making hand signs and grunting, his face showing how disappointed the badger was.

 

“I know Bif, I know, but he needs to learn that Bilbo ain’t the most defenseless lamb,” Bofur calmly explained as he rubbed his chest. He had tried to teach Bilbo how to defend himself and had mistakenly asked for what the lamb knew, he thought he had broken a rib at the time and the bruise still hadn't gone away. Smiling he waved his cousin off as Bombur made a chuckling sound.

 

Nori ran down the hallways, his mate was endanger, he bared his teeth as Bofur's laugh range through his head. The minx had been a good friend of his and the minx knew about his feelings before he even thought about courting Bilbo. Bofur had been nothing but supportive, and maybe a little bit mischievous, but the minx didn't understand how dire this situation was. Dwarrows could only love once, and gray foxes mated for life; if anything happened to Bilbo he would be unable to live. That and their quest would be for not.

 

He sniffed the air as he raced down the halls, Bilbo's scent was still fresh and near by. The scent nearly dissipated when he passed a door, turning around on his heels he made a bark of a growl. He recognized the door, he knew who's room laid behind the white pristine door with its vines made of gold. Elrond.

 

He bared his teeth and let his training take over, pressing his ear to the door he listened in as he picked the lock with little trouble. Bilbo didn't sound distressed and Elrond didn't sound hostile, but elves were difficult to read. Giving a vicious grin when the lock gave a little clink, he could tell by the slight echo that the two were facing away from the door, probably over by the balcony. Slinking in, he pressed his back to the wall and closed the door silently. Locking the door again with a quick twist of his finger, he didn't want anyone walking in if it got a little messy, which it would if Elrond had stole his mate.

 

Creeping forward his ears twitched at the conversation the two were having, Bilbo's voice light and muffled by a dainty tea cup.

 

“I just didn't know why they were angry at the time, Thorin... didn't really like me that much,” Bilbo mumbled with a small sigh before taking a small sip of tea.

 

“That's just how tigers are, and considering he is a Royal tiger it was no surprise that he was quite vicious to you.” Elrond spoke while crossing one of his legs, “It's a way of showing trust for them, to be incredibly nasty and not attack, if one of the tigers attacks then they are untrustworthy. So by not attacking Thorin back he saw you as a trustworthy companion, they are very solitary creatures. Adding his coat to the mix, black tigers are very rare, he must be somewhat of an outcast by the others' standards.”

 

“Oh, never knew that, that's not how we do things in the Shire, most sheep stick together. Dogs on the other hand have a large hierarchy, it's a big mess if you ask me.” Bilbo snorted resting his head on his hand as he looked out at the water fall. “Never really knew what to do with that Padfoot who wouldn't leave me alone.”

 

“I take it you weren't interested in him or her?”

 

“Never, he was rude and was always in my space, never understood the importance of books, and was just vulgar.”

 

“So foxes are more your taste?” Elrond asked as he reached for the teapot on the side table, sending Nori a little wink.

 

Nori froze when the elf looked right at him, he could see the owl's wings puffed up in amusement. Biting back a growl he stood his ground while Bilbo sputtered.

 

“I-I like Nori a lot, he may seem to be a bit ruff and crude at first, but he's very kind and takes good care of his brothers. He was one of the first to be nice to me when Thorin- well when Thorin was being Thorin- he would sit by Ori and me, making sure that no one gave us trouble for knitting and being un-dwarf-like. When the rain hit for a week, before we got here, he offered me a cloak to help keep me warm, and shielded me from the rain when we stopped for camp.” Bilbo made a pause, he was probably nibbling on his lip, it was one of Nori's favorite expressions that the lamb made. “When we stopped in towns of men, he would protect me from men who wanted to take advantage of me, while we were running from the wargs he pulled me along when I thought I would trip and be left behind...”

 

Blinking was the only thing his body could muster as he listened to his lamb speak, Nori stood frozen in place at his lamb's explanation. He could picture Bilbo's face with eyes downcast, cheeks pushed out and rosy, lips red from being chewed on. It was enough to make him throw a knife when the elf reached for his mate.

 

The elf pulled back fast, Elrond examined his now ripped sleeve with a sigh, dwarrows. The same dwarf that had snuck into his room, ripped out a lot of his feathers and then left after pressing a knife to his throat with a warning of, don't touch the hobbit. Not looking up as Bilbo made a squeak and a shout of Nori, he simply stood up to get more tea, it was still to early to deal with dwarrows like this one.

 

Nori sent a growl to the owl as it passed him with teapot in hand, moving quickly to stand between Bilbo and the elf, he snorted when he smelled the frilly perfume that the elf wore. Waiting til the door was shut with an annoyed thump, he turned around to his lamb.

 

Bilbo was curled up in the large chair, cushioned by the fluff and silk covers. His hairy feet pulled up under him and his knuckles white around the little white teacup. His face red and eyes glossy, white teeth flashing from behind trembling lips. Ears pulled back and tail stiff, curls in disarray from sleep. Nori swallowed audibly.

 

“Bilbo,” Nori placed a hand on the cushion to pull himself up, he neck would be cramped from looking up for so long. “Did the elf hurt you?”

 

“No.” Bilbo mumbled as he looked down at his brown pants.

 

“Good,” Nori grumbled as he pressed his nose to the messy curls, “I'm glad he didn't hurt you when he took you this morning.”

 

“Lord Elrond didn't take me,” Bilbo trailed off, pulling slightly away from the fox.

 

“What?”

 

“I- I was confused, so I went to him for advice,” Bilbo shrunk under Nori's tone.

 

“You should have woken me up,” Nori sneered, his tail fluffed up in anger, “Why did you go to the tree-shagger for advice and not me.”

 

Bilbo bit his lip at Nori's jealous tone, “I- I wasn't sure if you-” cutting himself off in frustration, “I was confused on how to read your signals and how the company saw me, I don't know if you want me as a potential mate or if I was nothing more than a burden.”

 

Nori seethed at the last word, he would rip off Thorin's fur for making his lamb feel this way. Pulling the lamb into his lap, his ears twitching when the cup fell to the ground, he pressed soft kisses into the hobbit's face. Softly speaking between kisses he let Bilbo know exactly what he was feeling, “I can't stand most people, I can barely manage a few minutes with my brothers, but you I could spend eternity with and be content. As a dwarf I can only love once and as a Gray fox, I mate with my one for life. You passed the time limit with little effort, the way how you speak, the way how you smile.”

 

Pulling back he pressed a kiss to Bilbo's nose before slotting their foreheads together. His voice strong with more confidence than he felt. “I see you as my mate, my family loves you; Ori constantly talks about you, and you can carry a conversation with Dori without leave him huffing in anger. I was going to tell you everything, I was going to whisper it in your ear as you laid under me, still warm and content because of me.”

 

Nori rubbed his nose along Bilbo's before pulling back, he tried to keep his face from looking hurt and grim, “But if you chose the elf over me I won't stop you, I can't guaranty that I won't kill him, but-”

 

He was cut off by Bilbo's soft lips and hands, he leaned into the touch. His body not knowing where to go as Bilbo's hands framed his face and his lips trying to chase after the sweet taste of his mate's mouth. He felt his nose scrunch up with annoyance when the lamb pulled back whispering, “Silly dwarf.”

 

“Not silly,” Nori growled as he pulled Bilbo up against him, he could feel the lamb's warmth sinking in his skin through his thick leather and cotton. His mouth framing the hobbit's in a possessive kiss, mine. Smirking when the lamb gave a small whine, he pulled back with a victorious grin. Nipping at the bruised lips playfully, he looked Bilbo in the eye with a stern gaze. “Mine, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, will you accept me as your mate and remain faithful to me and me alone?”

 

Bilbo's breath was coming out in short puffs, his chest heaving from the need for air, “Yes, Nori of the brothers of Ri, will you accept me as your mate and remain faithful to me and no other?”

 

“Mahal yes,” Nori surged forward knocking Bilbo over, resting his hands to the side of the hobbits head, he looked down with a steely gaze, “I waited so long that I thought I would go crazy if you so much as looked at another.”

 

Nori let his eyes drag over the little lamb's body under him, he gave a grin as he watched Bilbo tremble, mine. Gracefully tilting his head down to kiss the trembling red lips of his mate, his ears twitched at the slurping of tea. He turned slowly to the other chair in the room, his face stuck between a scowl and surprise.

 

“Oh, sorry about that,” Elrond spoke leaning back in his chair with a small smirk, his fathers ruffled with vengeful mischief.

 

Nori dropped his weight onto his elbows, his teeth bared at the laughing elf as Bilbo gave a distressed yelp. He snapped his sharp teeth at the elf, only he was allowed to see his mate so relied up, no one else was going to see Bilbo trembling like that but him. Throwing a knife at the elf, again, he snorted when he felt Bilbo's fingers curl into his tunic. The sheep laughing into his neck with small amount of mirth. “This isn't funny.”

 

“Oh, but it is,” Elrond laughed as he ducked another dagger.

 

“Sodding tree-shagger!”

 

* * *

 

Bofur laughed into his hand, Gloin, the porcupine, joining him. Both their shoulders shook with mirth, small tears running down their cheeks. Bofur leaned against Bifur, his lungs failing from the lack of oxygen.

 

“The tree-shagger! The tree-shagger!”

 

Nori wrinkled his nose, and turned away form the three. Bifur's blank stare of disappointment wasn't much comffort.

 

“The sodding tree-shagger interrupted you,” Gloin slapped his knee as he fell over laughing some more.

 

“Gloin, now that's just rude, we should be thanking the elf,” Bofur scolded as Nori shot him an angry look that promised death, “He stopped Nori from defiling Bilbo's innocence.”

 

“OI!”

 

Gloin kicked at Bofur as the two rolled around in laughter, the rest of the company snickering behind their hands, even Thorin was sporting a small smile. Thorin rolled his eyes, Bilbo was red with embarrassment and Nori was ready to gut the two.

 

“Let this be a lesson, don't snog the burglar in an elven chair,” Dwalin snorted in mirth.

 

“Like your one to talk,” Bofur shot back with a grin, “You're too shy to snog the one you really want.”

 

Dwalin turned red with narrowed eyes. The wolf's teeth bared at the minx in anger til he caught sight of Ori's face. The little fox's eyebrows were drawn up in anger and a jealous frown was set in place. Turning away from the look and the fluttering it caused in his stomach, Dwalin went back to sharpening his axes and ignoring his brother's knowing gaze.

 

Thorin sighed, his company acted like small children. Walking over to his mate, to give the minx a small kick in the side, he frowned at the pleading look he got in return, “Enough, I don't think we need to be lacking in numbers more than we already are.”

 

“Fine,” Bofur sighed, giving Gloin an elbow in the ribs when the dwarf wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manor, “Just help me up, alright, love?”

 

Grunting Thorin bent down and offered the miner a hand, only for the minx to by pass his hand an reach for his braids. Yelping when he was pulled down and chapped lips covered his own, his face heated up as he fell on Bofur and the dwarf rolled him over with little problems.

 

Grinning Bofur looked down at his blushing mate and ignored the whistles coming from the company, “A bet's a bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this one is done unless some people has the requests? If you have any questions let me know!  
> And thank you for reading!


	3. Nothing is done still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, but my muses needed to be revived and they were quite happy in the after life.

 Bilbo huddled closer to Nori, the rain had been raining down on the company for days, they still hadn't made it to the mountains yet. The mud and weather slowing them down, they couldn't even start a fire at camp. At least Nori was warm, Bilbo thought as he nuzzled into the fox's chest.

 

The fox wore so many layers that he was still dry, they were currently hiding under a cropping of rocks. Feeling his lamb shake Nori moved Bilbo to rest with Ori, the two smaller men between him and Dori. The two bigger and a bit hardier than the huddled younger men between them. Pulling out the blanket, that was keep dry in his pack, he wrapped it around Ori and his mate. Both made a content sigh, their shaking going down a little. Resting a cheek on his mate's curls, he breathed in the lamb's scent and hummed at the little horns bumping into his face.

 

The rest of the company wasn't doing much better at all, Fili and Kili were trying to huddle under Thorin's coat. The two leopards were shaking, Bofur was trying to help his mate calm them down as they started to yowl and whine about being sick. Thorin was less than pleased, but the tiger's coat keeping him dry and warm, which he had planned on sharing with his mate, the minx was trying to mother Fili and Kili as the two huddled under the adults. Balin was being shielded by his younger brother, he was growling back at Dwalin with a disappointed face, Ori watching with a deep frown. Gloin and Bombur were swapping tells of their wives, while Bifur and Oin huddled next to the larger dwarves.

 

Ori was busy glowering at the youngest wolf, Bifur had nearly shoved the two at each other. Ever since Bofur's bit of teasing at Dwalin, the young fox was hissing up a silent storm. He would watch Dwalin like a hawk, the fox trying to decipher who Dwalin really loved. After lots of teasing from Fili and Kili the two claiming to know who Dwalin wanted, Ori had nearly hit the two. Dwalin hadn't seen the incident.

 

“Lad, tell me what's wrong,” Bilbo pleaded with Ori, they were still shaking, but it wasn't as bad now huddled with the warmer bodies around them.

 

Ori glowered for a few seconds before tears began to form in his eyes, letting out a sobbed sigh he buried his face into the lamb's shoulder. “I hate it. I hate that he loves someone else, I- I just- I don't know.”

 

“You want him to love you,” Bilbo mumbled into the younger's braids. Ori nodded into his shoulder, the younger gripping his arm tightly. Pressing a small kiss to the other's head, Nori nuzzled into Ori's hai as well, the two of them offering physical affection while Dori encircled the three with a grumble and promises of warmth.

 

“You're looking too much into those little dunces words,” Dori muttered, sending Fili and Kili a sharp glare. He knew Dwalin was good for his younger brother, but that didn't mean he was going to let the wolf off easily. No, if the wolf caused his family any more tears he was going to throw the warrior off a cliff. Quest be damned. The four nuzzled into each other for the rest of the night, hoping that when they woke up everything would be better.

 

* * *

 

Balin shook his head as he watched two members of the company, they were acting so foolishly. His brother had been avoiding the scribe of the company, said scribe had been hounding everyone for information on Dwalin's “true love”. The answers had been a mix of isn't it obvious and two very false descriptions from Fili and Kili.

 

Dori slid up next to him as he heaved out a sigh, things were getting out of hand. Nori had been very high strung lately, Bilbo wasn't helping in that matter, Dwalin was trying to give a scribe space, Ori was taking it as rejection. Turning to the fox, he gave a polite nod, “It almost reminds me of the courts that we just left for blatant reasons.”

 

“I wouldn't know, but if this is what it's normally like I'm glad I didn't.” Dori huffed, the fox was puffed up and sending looks to Dwalin and Ori. The two dwarves watched their brothers while they walked side-by-side, hands sometimes brushing.

 

“I would consider yourself lucky- I heard that your shop was doing wondrously.” Balin changed the subject, not wanting to feel the wrath of the strong dwarf.

 

“It was before I left it,” Dori shrugged, the two watching as Ori stood slightly behind Dwalin, watching the wolf with a stern gaze.

 

“It was very honorable for you to leave your business for your family,” Balin knocked shoulders with the fox gently. “Do you have any problems with Dwalin being interested in young Ori?”

 

“Only that he is dancing around my brother like a fool and can't say what he means.” Dori grumbled as he straightened his pack after shoving back against Balin much gentler than the shove he received.

 

Balin hummed as he watched the two, his gaze sweeping to Bilbo; the lamb was waddling around trying to escape Nori's possessive arms as the ground was getting rockier. “He's an alpha, he sees Ori as his alpha. But he is also afraid to force Ori into something the lad doesn't want, whether it is with his status or physical strength. He wishes to have a relationship with the lad, but want's Ori to make the first move as is the norm with alphas.”

 

Dori nodded, “I can respect him for that, Ori always has been a bit shy.” He smiled at his younger brother when his hand brushed against the other dwarf's. “I don't think we'll have to worry for much longer, Ori has been working on some gloves for hands larger than his own.”

 

“Oh, really now?” Balin smiled at the prim dwarf to his right.

 

“Yes, they are a lovely satin red-” Balin smiled as he listened to Dori go on about colors and yarn with the back of their hands always close. They knew that the problem would sort itself out soon. The path was green, smelled fresh and food was plentiful. Everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Camp was dry that night, Gloin had a fire going very soon, one that Bombur was very thankful for. The company was starving, Bilbo even more so. It wasn't that he was glutenous, it was just that hobbits needed more food than dwarves, and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin weren't back from hunting. Right now he was watching herbs float around in boiling water from across the camp.

 

Sighing he curled up further, huddling next to Ori, glancing at the nervous fox. The gloves in the fox's hands shook with the tremors from the dwarf's hands. “Ori.”

 

“Yes,” Ori answered back, his gaze never leaving the tree line that the hunting party has left through.

 

“I could give them to him, if you wanted me to.”

 

Ori turned to Bilbo with wide eyes, “Are you serious? Nori would gut him!”

 

“I don't see why he would?” Bilbo drew his eyebrows together, his tone sugesting that he would like a bit more information.

 

“Well, you two aren't a fully mated pair,” Ori stared down the fingerless gloves in his hands, tracing the cable pattern with his eyes, “If he saw you giving presents to another, especially hand made ones, he would see it as a threat to your relationship. He did skip a lot of the actual courting process. It's the whole reason why he has been snapping at everyone but you, Dori, and me; he see's them as a threat, one he thinks will try to take you away.”

 

“Silly dwarf.” Bilbo mumbled pulling Nori's coat closer to his body.

 

“I'm not silly,” Nori gurmbled back as he swung his legs around Bilbo's body. Resting his nose in the copper curls, he tightened his grip around the hobbit's middle, his boots carefully kept a safe distance from Bilbo's own feet between the leather pair.

 

“You're very silly. When will our hunting party be back?” Bilbo asked leaning back into the solid chest framing him.

 

“They should be back soon.”

 

“Good, I'm hungry.”

 

Nori blinked, “Why didn't you say so?” He pulled back to dig in his pockets, pulling out a role from lunch. “Tell me when you need something.”

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the growl, but he took a bite out of the offered bread before him. “I eat my rations, just like everyone else, I don't deserve more food than everyone else- Why didn't you eat it?”

 

“Wasn't hungry.”

 

Ori chuckled as he watched the two argue back and forth. It was funny how Bilbo would puff up with pride, but doing as Nori asked; it was funnier to watch his brother have such an affectionate face while growling in rage at the lamb.

 

His mirth was interrupted by their hunting party returning; Fili and Kili with some rabbits, while Dwalin with a deer. Ori ducked his head when the guard looked his way, his cheeks heating up as he clutched the gloves to his chest. Sucking in a deep breath after a long moment to gather his courage, he stood up from the log turned into a bench and made his way over to where the guard was starting to skin the deer.

 

For a few moments he watched as Dwalin made practiced cuts with a steady and trained hand, his eyes watching with wonder as the wolf's muscles rippled with the easy cuts and pulls. His eyes were drawn up by movement, sucking in a gasp he looked at the steel gray eyes of the larger dwarf. He felt his heart beat falter when Dwalin looked down and away, thinning his lips in a mix of jealousy and anger, he thrust the gloves out in the wolf's face.

 

Dwalin blinked in surprise at the fox, his eyes wide as he took in the scrunched up red face of the company's scribe. His attention was brought down to the gift as Ori shoved the gift forward again. Slowly he open his hands to take the gifts, his fingers curling around the soft yarn, he released a sharp breath from his nose. Before he could open up his mouth to thank the fox, Ori ran off with a red face and puffed up tail. He watched with wide eyes as the fox ran to hide behind a confused Dori, the older dwarf twisting to get a look at the fox.

 

Bringing the gloves closer to his face, he breathed in the fox's scent while taking note of the effort that was put into the red pair. He had watched Ori make the gloves for the past few days, the scribe silently cursing when even one stitch was wrong. He had to keep his growls in when he thought the present was for another member of the company, but looking at the gloves now, he could believe that they were for him. That just didn't make sense.

 

Ignoring his brother's laugh, he pressed his nose to the soft yarn, bathing his senses in everything that was Ori. He barely heard his brother's soft voice, “Careful brother, you might get more than you should wish for.”

 

That didn't seem like such a bad fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet, again sorry that this chapter is soooooo short. I was suffering a nasty writer's block.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my crap.
> 
> Also: I will be continuing on with this story through the whole quest and beyond! Not really going to put too much in about the actual quest, just kind of telling you where they are at and what happened and where, yada yada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here.  
> *runs away*

Nori could feel the knifes poking at him, he could feel the clubs egging him forward. He didn't care, he couldn’t care, not after what happened.

It wasn't bad enough that he almost lost his mate to the stone giants, Bilbo was almost crushed and nearly fell to his death. The solid weight of his mate in his arms, the touch of curls cascading through his finger were the only things keeping him grounded. In the few short hours of reprieve after Bilbo had nearly died twice, he had marked Bilbo's neck with love bites. 

He watched as the skin went from a worried red to a bruised purple, Nori had felt his chest swell with possessiveness. Bilbo was his mate, Bilbo was in his arms. He was too obsessed with looking after his shaken mate that he paid little attention to how Dori was looking after Balin, or how Ori and Dwalin placed their bed rolls closer together than they had ever been.

When the floor dropped from under him, he had let Bilbo slip through his fingers, the ground falling like his world as he lost sight of his lamb. The ground falling past him a he slipped and slid down the goblins' trap. He would have probably admired the work and effort that the creatures put into it if he hadn't had been trampled and the like. It had been a stupid mistake to let Bilbo slip away, the stupidest thing he might have ever done. He had let Bilbo slip away, he thought his mate would be safe. He was wrong. He knew just how wrong when he heard his mate cry out, the sound followed by the thumping of bodies hitting the cave wall. Falling into the deep.

Dori and Bifur dragged him along as he fell to his knees, he didn't shrug them off. He let them carry him as he was pulled deeper into the goblins' layer. 

He had lost Bilbo, he had lost everything.

His mind repeating the sentence, each word being joined with Bilbo's cry, the sound of his mate hitting the cave walls. The picture of Bilbo broken and bleeding on the ground, his mate's mouth open in a silent scream, his ribs and bones cut past skin. The once clean jacket of green that his mate loved so much, shredded and red with blood.

Nori didn't hear the goblin king's song, and he didn't hear the mummer of his company. He heard death, the sound of broken bones, and Bilbo's crying. 

It had been the wizard's thunderous crack that had woken him from his misery. The wizard's words not bringing solace, but a deep rage. He may have let Bilbo go, but it was these swine who killed his mate. Baring his teeth he drew up arms with his friends and family, no goblin would escape him. No, he would not give them mercy, they didn't give his lamb any.

The black blood that stained the ax and his clothes did nothing to cool his rage, that was slowly turning into sorrow. He wanted to lay down, to die and join his mate, but Ori kept pushing him on and the goblins kept coming. The bones cracking and snapping under his strength and quick thinking soon grew to be a hunting melody what he had lost. The dead goblin king didn't feel like a fair trade, his Bilbo had been worth more than these creature's leader.

The wizard urged them on as they reached sunlight, yet again Dori supported him as he dropped to the earth. The sun felt like a knife digging into his skin, letting him know that that Bilbo wasn't here. The sounds of the company just realizing that Bilbo was gone made him snarl. His eyes narrowed, how dare they not notice Bilbo was gone, how dare they. Before he could bring himself to his feet to strangle their king, he heard a voice that he was more than certain was an illusion. 

“No, he's not.”

He looked up from the dirt, his fingers digging into the soft brown life. His breath caught in his throat as saw his mate. Bilbo was bruised and dirty, but alive and with that stupid homely smile. Before his mate could even speak again, he was on his feet. His arms scooping up his mate, tears and laughter leaving him. Bilbo was safe, Bilbo was safe.

“Oh, thank the maker, thank the seven brothers. Thank you.” Nori whispered into the honeyed curls, his body shaking as he cried. “You're safe, you're safe.” The company was silent as he cried, not even Dwalin teased the distressed fox. He wept and fell to the earth, holding the lamb to his chest. 

Bilbo remained calm, despite the tears flowing down his own face. Peppering kisses along the dwarf's neck and chin, he cooed words of comfort to his mate. The fox continuing to rock him back and forth, he just soothed his mate with affection. The dwarf slowly calming down, the two of them enjoying the small moment of silence, their forehead rested together as they bathed in the other's presence. 

Everything was shattered by the howls.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all Bagginsheild shippers  
> when a tiger meets a tiger that could be ther mate they come nose to nose and growl and hiss at each other for long periods of time. It's a way of gaining and showing trust, which is what Thorin did to Bilbo the whole first movie and half the book.  
> love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
